


Day Out In Sheffield

by NateTheWolf



Series: Human!13 Train AU [11]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Blushing, Comfort, Costa Coffee, Cute, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Nice day out with friends, Pondswald, Secret girlfriends, Thirteen getting flustered, adorable moments, giant custard cream, giant jammy dodger, not-so-secret girlfriends, park, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: After spending the night at Yaz's parents, they decide to spend a few hours in Sheffield before going to Janes. I mean, they have the day off, what else are they going to do?





	Day Out In Sheffield

The night at the Khan’s went better than Jane had thought it would go. She didn’t tell them about Kyle in the end, but did apologize to Hakim about her jumpiness, explaining he did nothing wrong, that she was just a nervous person. She slept on the floor by Yaz’s bed since it was a single one, and she had a rather thin mattress to rest on. Unfortunately, she didn’t sleep much that night due to the unknown environment. However, that lead to no nightmares like the past few nights. It all ended well. 

Seeing as they both had the day off, they decided to spend some of the day in Sheffield to check out the park and other attractions. Surprisingly, working there led to no time to site see. It was fun and they linked arms, deeming that as more of a friendship thing to do rather than romantic, it was easier to avoid any unwanted attention. It worked. Before they had a walk in the park, they went to costa coffee for a drink and snack. 

“Oh, they do white hot chocolate here?!” Jane’s face brightened up once she saw the menu at Costa Coffee. 

Yaz laughed and tugged her girlfriend to the queue. “I’ll get you that then. Do you want any biscuits or cake?” 

“What?” the blonde twirled over to face her; nose scrunched up adorably in confusion. “Why are you paying?” 

“’Cause,” she smiled, resisting the urge to kiss her right there. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

Jane pouted, “You pay for everything these days...” 

Yaz giggled and pulled her in closer. “When we eventually go on a proper date, I’ll let you pay, what about that?” she whispered, unsure of who would hear them or make a fuss. 

“Um,” was all she could muster. She blushed, smiling at herself at the prospect of a proper date with Yasmin Khan. The wonderful Yasmin Khan. “I’d like that.” 

“Great,” the brunette gave her a quick peck on the cheek before letting her go and looking at the menu. “White hot chocolate yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Jane grinned, face still feeling red. She avoided eye contact with everyone as she looked at the array of food. “Oh! There’s a giant custard cream!” 

Again, Yaz laughed. “I was thinkin’ of having that giant jammy dodger.” 

“You had to point that out didn’t you,” she groaned. “Now I’m going to be indecisive...” 

True to her word, she was. It took Jane five minutes weighing out the pros and cons of getting either biscuit until Yaz insisted she got both. Despite not wanting Yaz to pay for much, she didn’t have much choice in the matter. Before she could protest Yaz paid and dragged her to the nearby table with two chairs. 

“Thanks,” Jane mumbled as she sat down.  

“Welcome,” Yaz grinned. “If you don’t eat one of them, we can always wrap it up.” 

They sat there talking as they drank and ate. Jane loved the white chocolate, making a face of pure delight every time she took a sip, even if it did burn her tongue. Yaz had settled for a caramel latte and giant jammy dodger. Unlike Jane, she had the patience to wait for it to cool down, nibbling on her biscuit every so often. 

“Jane,” Yaz said softly when she burnt her tongue for the fourth time. “You might want to wait?” 

“It’s too nice though,” she whined. “I hate being patient when it comes to white hot chocolate, well, any sweet things...” 

“Seems like it,” her girlfriend laughed once more. “Oh, when do you want to go home by the way? I’m assuming Missy’s looking after K9 again? Or is he left alone?” 

“Good question,” she sighed. “It was very short notice, but she managed to stay the night. She said she wasn’t sure about the day but said she’d make sure he’s fed in the morning. Maybe after we go to the park?” 

“Sure,” Yaz grinned. “Can I come? I’d like to see him again.” 

“As long as he doesn’t steal you away from me, sure!” 

They laughed at Jane’s attempt at flirting. It was flattering, sure, but not the best pick-up line she’d heard. Jane was adorable after all, even if she did burn her mouth for the fifth time. It took twenty minutes for them to plan when they’d get to the train and how long they’ll spend in the park, after all, Jane felt more at ease when she knew what she was doing. Yaz found it endearing. 

“Park then?” she asked once they left the coffee shop, arms linked with each other's. 

“Park,” the brunette nodded. 

They started talking about Yaz‘s parents on their way to the park. Most were about what Najia and Hakim were like when they found out Yaz was Bisexual, which was crazy supportive. They had just gone onto the topic of Sonya when they got stopped.  

“Jane?” 

They froze. Yaz didn’t recognize the voice, but definitely noted it was feminine, maybe it was Sophia? Whereas Jane vaguely recognized it, but couldn’t place it. That’s not until a short brunette came into view as well as a tall red-head. 

“Clara?” 

“Oh, this is Clara,” Yaz sighed in relief. 

“Long time no see,” the red-head grinned, however hesitantly. Yaz noticed her Scottish accent immediately, wondering if she knew Jane from high school. 

“Amy, w-what are you guys doing here?” Jane looked stunned at their presence. 

“We’re staying here for a few more months before going back to London,” Clara smiled up at her. “Missy told me you live in Huddersfield, have you moved or just visiting?” 

“Visiting, we have a day off work,” she grinned. “Sorry uh, Clara, Amy, this is Yaz,” she gestured to her girlfriend. “Yaz, this is Clara and Amy. Oh, are you two um...” 

“Going out?” the shorter brunette held onto the Scot’s hand. “Yes, we are. When you next see Missy thank her for me, yeah?” 

“Oh, yeah I will.” 

“Still socially awkward then,” Amy smiled at them. “How long have you two been going out?” 

“Oh um,” they stammered out in sync. 

“We uh,” Yaz sighed. “Is it that obvious?” 

“If you know Jane, yes, it is,” Clara laughed. “Does Missy know yet?” 

Amy turned to her girlfriend. “Should I be worried that you mention her a lot?” she teased, nudging her with her elbow. 

“Oh, shut up,” Clara nudged her back, giggling. They then turned back to the new couple in front of them. “Sorry, um, so are you two not um, official?” 

“We’re taking it slow,” Yaz answered. “We haven’t told anyone; people just keep figuring it out.” 

“I guess that’s a good thing,” Amy giggled slightly, then backtracked when she was met with confused glares. “I mean that people keep figuring it out, you don’t have to go through the anxiety of telling anyone, especially if you’re not out yet.” 

“That makes sense,” Jane concurred. 

“So uh, what’re you two doing now?” 

“We were thinking of heading to the park before heading home,” the blonde answered. “Do you have time to join?” 

“We have an hour to kill before meeting with Danny,” Clara looked at her watch. 

“Your ex-boyfrie-” 

“Yeah,” she sighed. “I’m just collecting a few things from him.” 

“Oh right,” Jane shifted slightly, unsure of what else to say. Luckily, her girlfriend did. 

“So, the park? Have you guys been there before?” 

“I’ve been there with K9 and Missy,” Clara rolled her eyes with a slight smirk when she saw her girlfriend raise a brow in mock suspicion. “Not with Ames though.” 

“Great, so it’ll be an adventure for the both of us,” she grinned up at Amy. 

“Aye,” she smiled. Clearly, she was rather nervous, although it wasn’t clear as to why. “Off to the park then?” 

“Yup!” they rest of the small group agreed in sync. 

They did a bit of small talk with one another as they got there. They walked around, admiring the views, before sitting down at a nearby bench. Clara deemed the bench too small for all of them to fit on, so she opted for sitting on her girlfriend’s lap. Nobody complained. Although, they all knew there was enough room for her, not like they’d show it. It was nice after all, being comfortable enough to do that in public. 

Maybe it was just Yaz and Jane’s bad experience with PDA in Sheffield? Who knows? Well, that certainly was a suggestion said by nobody at the time. It seemed they all knew, or at least thought they knew, the new couple’s reasonings for taking it slow and not acting too couple-y in public. Whereas Amy and Clara didn’t mind, but they certainly limited it whenever they could or was in a new area. 

After an hour, and one short but fun foot race between Clara and Jane, where the blonde won, they all realized they had to part ways. 

“Sorry, but we have to go,” Clara said as she jumped off Amy’s lap. 

“That’s okay,” Jane grabbed Yaz’s wrist and looked at her watch. “We better get going if we want to catch the train on time.” 

“Well, it’s been nice catching up,” Clara grabbed her bag from the bench and helped her girlfriend up. “And it was nice meeting you Yaz, but we really must go.” 

“It was nice to meet you two as well,” she grinned as she stood up, helping her own girlfriend up. “We should all meet up before you go.” 

“That would be lovely,” she looked around. “Which way is the train station?” 

“Left of the park.” 

“We have to go back towards Costa, don’t we?” Amy asked. 

“Yeah, shame, we could have walked together.” 

“Sorry, but you know how I don’t like goodbyes, despite this not being a goodbye... It’s just we really have to go,” Jane glanced behind the Scot and gently pushed past Yaz to leave, holding her hand so that she would follow. 

“Jane?” Yaz asked as she got dragged out of the park. “What’s wrong?” 

They didn’t stop until they got to the train station, Jane’s laboured breathing being the second thing to catch the brunette’s attention, the first being the announcement for the train’s arrival. 

“S-Sorry,” Jane finally said once she got her breathing under control. “Thought I saw Mattei, very unsure though...” 

“Mattei?” 

“The guy from yesterday,” she shook her head. “I don’t know, I just saw a tall dark haired man walking his dog I freaked...” 

“Hey,” Yaz hugged her from the side. “It’s okay Jane. It’s actually pretty good that you have that instinct at the moment.” 

“R-Really?” 

“Yeah,” she stroked her hair soothingly. “Hey, the train’s going to be here any minute. Do you still want me to come?” 

“’Course,” she mumbled through her clothing as she buried her head into Yaz’s chest as they hugged. 

“We better get tickets then.”  

* * *

The train ride was rather uneventful. There was no sleeping this time, just the blonde curled into Yaz the whole time, both listening to music from her phone through headphones. It was a rather calming journey.  

Once they got to the door of Jane’s house, they heard barking, presuming and hoping only from K9. Moments later the door opened to reveal said dog and Missy in her semi-casual wear. Her purple blouse and black trousers, jacket assumingly discarded somewhere in the house. 

“Oh, you’re still here,” Jane stared at her best friend, not knowing she’d still be at the house. She knelt down and petted K9 once he got close enough to her. “Sorry about the short notice, and how long it took. We uh, had a nice time out in Sheffield. Oh, we also ran into Clara and Amy, they seem good together.” 

“Yes, it’s good that they finally got together,” Missy smiled at the other brunette as a greeting, or at least, an acknowledgment of her presence. “How was it around Sheffield then? I haven’t been over there in a while.” 

“Same old, same old,” she shrugged. “How have you been? You don’t usually stick around this long when I’m out.” 

Missy rolled her eyes at the lack of information, not that she was particularly bothered anyway. She walked over and sat down on the sofa. “I’ve been alright, K9’s good company.” 

“He seems it,” Yaz finally spoke up, grinning yet nervous at talking without being spoken to first, seeing as she didn’t know Missy that well. K9 wagged his tail and climbed up on the sofa next to the older brunette. 

“He is a dog after all,” Jane grinned as she sat down on the sofa opposite her best friend. She patted the seat next to her for her not-so-secret girlfriend to take, which she did with a sheepish smile and wrapped her arm around her. 

“Intelligent dog,” Missy stroked behind his ear, smiling slightly at him. 

“So, ho-” 

“Sorry, I have to get this,” her best friend whipped out her mobile as soon as it rung, interrupting Jane, and slowly walked out of the room to answer it. “Hello? Oh, Clara hey...” 

“Does she know?” Yaz asked the blonde quietly, snaking her hands around her arm and pulling her closer. 

“Know what?” 

“About us,” she rolled her eyes, yet smiled at her girlfriend’s obliviousness. “I mean, she’s your best friend, it would make sense. And the way she always looks at me, it’s like she knows and doesn’t like it.” 

Jane sat up, looking at Yaz as she did so, confusion and worry evident in her features. “I haven’t said anything to her, since we said we wouldn’t tell anyone,” she gently put her hand to her girlfriend’s face, stroking her thumb along the soft skin. “Missy doesn’t not like you, she’s just rather socially awkward, more than me. I’m a ‘I’ll rant when I’m nervous’ awkward, she’s a ‘I’m gonna stay silent and intimidate you because I don’t know what else to do’ awkward.” 

Yaz giggled and placed her hand on the blonde’s. “Okay, thanks. Um, why do you think Clara’s phoning her?” 

She shrugged, “Dunno. They’re pretty good friend’s now. Used to be ‘frenemies’ unt-” 

“Sorry about that,” Missy walked back in, putting her mobile back in her pocket. 

“No worries, what did Clara want?” 

 She sighed and sat down. “Hope you don’t mind Clara and Amy coming here, something... Troubling happened to them and they need to talk to me.” 

“That’s fine,” Jane smiled, but that smile turned into a worried frown once the last part of the sentence caught up to her. “Are they okay though? No injuries?” 

“Jane,” she waved her hand dismissively at her questions. The blonde recoiled, noticing the irritation in her voice, never wanting to be on the receiving end. “Can I ask you a serious question that you’ll answer honestly?” 

“Yes?” 

“Who’s Kyle Lenford?” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 5am and I just want to get this posted.
> 
> As always Kudo's and Comments' are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Also please tell me if you want any side-characters to appear more - like Ryan and Graham, or Missy and K9 etc. And if you have any ideas for what can happen in the future for this adorkable - albeit troubled - couple, please suggest something in the comments.
> 
> My tumblr is NatePierce18 if you want to follow me, I do reblog/post stuff to do with this AU - okay, only one thing but I'll add - and other AU's I have.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
